This invention relates to a switch, and more particularly to a switch of which contacts are open and closed by depressing and releasing a lever section of a cam lever as in a conventional push button switch.
A switch is conventionally manufactured by separately manufacturing various parts of the switch such as a casing, a cam lever, a leaf spring and the like and then integrally assembling the parts into the switch using suitable means such as plastics molding, soldering or the like. Unfortunately, the plastics molding and soldering fail to provide the switch wit satisfactory precision. For example, the positional relationship between the leaf spring and the fixed contact is not made constant even when the parts are precisely manufactured, thus, there occurs non-uniformity in quality depending upon the switch. A fine adjustment operation proposed in order to eliminate such a problem is highly troublesome and requires much time and labor, therefore, the mass production of the switch renders the quality nonuniform, resulting in adversely affecting the performance of equipment for which the switch is used.